In adjustable rear view mirrors for automobiles and trucks, it is common to have a housing with an internal mechanism which supports the mirror in the housing. The mechanism often utilizes levers or cables or a motor mounted within the housing for adjusting the mirror
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an adjustable rear view mirror which utilizes a novel manually operated mechanism; wherein the mechanisms for other types of adjustments may be readily interposed in place of the manual mechanism; and wherein the mechanism utilizes a minimum number of parts.
In accordance with the invention, an adjustable rear view mirror for an automotive vehicle adapted to be mounted on a door and comprising a housing including a mounting flange at one end and an opening adjacent the other end, an end bracket in the housing, a mirror and a mounting mechanism supporting the mirror in the opening of the housing. The mounting mechanism comprises an adaptor connected to the mirror, a cup, a sleeve and a retainer. The adaptor includes a spherical portion having a slot. The cup is mounted on the end bracket, or alternatively, on the housing and engages the outer spherical portion of the adaptor The sleeve has a rib on its outer surface and spaced from the rib is a groove on the inner surface of the sleeve. The sleeve engages the inner surface of the adaptor and is positioned so the rib is received in a slot of the adaptor. The retainer engages the inner surface of the sleeve and has a rib received in the groove of the sleeve A spring yieldingly urges the retainer on the cup. A universally mounted handle is mounted on the door and includes an end portion that engages the mirror mounting mechanism to adjust the mirror in a universal manner.